In known arrangements, a sample obtained from a target substance is ionised so as to produce analyte ions. The analyte ions are then subjected to mass and/or ion mobility analysis so as to produce sample spectra. The sample spectra are then subjected to spectrometric analysis in order to classify the sample. For example, it is known to utilise statistical analysis of spectrometric data in order to help distinguish and identify different classes of sample.
It is desired to provide improved methods of spectrometric analysis in order to classify samples. For example, it is generally desired to provide methods of spectrometric analysis that result in more accurate classifications and/or that consume less processing power.